


Winter Wonderland

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural - Out of the Deep
Genre: M/M, Out of the Deep fanfic, Snow, possible AU (slightly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean want to show Castiel what he'd been hiding -and been excited about- the last few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548878) by [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone). 



> Dedicated to: the snow (because it keeps snowing here, and then it melts and a week later, when all that snow finally disappeared, it starts snowing again), Lars (omg, thanks for keeping me awake and distracting me (and motivating me for Valentine's Day :) ), I’m gonna use that tag again!) and riseofthefallenone (Your story is way too good).
> 
> A/N: I’m sorry for the English, it’s not my first language. I also found it rather hard to use the original words riseofthefallenone has used in her fic. I tried, though, and I hope it is good enough. I promised this fic a while ago and now it is finally finished (Valentine’s Day, 2013, 1:23 am, that is). I really don’t know what else to say here. I was going to think of something smart but I think my brain cells finally decided to exit the building.  
> English is not my first language.

**Winter wonderland**

Dean had been excited when he’d lifted Castiel from the small-sea. His excitement was easily detected through the kin-connection. Of course Castiel had gotten better detecting and shifting through Dean’s various and layered emotions since they’d gotten closer but this joy had been childish, way too easy to feel. Dean had hidden his thoughts but not his emotions.

( _Why don’t you just tell me what you’re excited about?_ )

Even though he couldn’t see Dean’s smile, he knew it was on his face. He didn’t dare to open his eyes for he was afraid to drown in Dean’s enthusiasm-filled sparkling eyes.

( _Oh, quit the thoughts, Cas_ ) Dean added a mental eye roll. ( _Y’know, I was about to tell you but I think I’m going to surprise you._ ) Dean sighed and heaved Castiel up a little. ( _Keeping your tail around my waist or higher might help me lift you and keep you up in the air._ ) Castiel obliged, wrapped his tail around Dean’s waist and wriggled a little closer. The stairs always were the hardest part of their journey to practically everywhere on the ship. Most of the time they went downstairs, though, to the showers or other facilities. They went upstairs now and Castiel was starting to become nervous. The last time he went upstairs he was confronted with Lilith and her possessiveness and…

( _Hush, Cas_ ) Dean sent soothing thoughts to Castiel. ( _If I was about to deliver you to Lilith, would I be happy?_ )

( _No, but-_ )

( _Stop. You’re worried about nothing, really. I just wanted to show you something you have never seen in that deep sea of yours._ )

Castiel tried to relax but was still tense. He couldn’t shrug off the bad feelings he had but Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s nose to prove everything was okay. Castiel stopped Dean and pressed his lips to Dean’s. It was a chaste kiss, just lip to lip and nothing else.

( _What did I earn that for?_ ) Dean hid his amusement – or tried to. Castiel knew his moods too well now and could feel the slightest shift in emotions.

( _For staying with me and trying to help me relax, I think._ )

Dean paused but then walked up the last flight of stairs. He put Castiel on the floor and pulled some sort of long-sleeved clothing thing from a closet.

( _Could you wear this over your fins? It’s cold outside and I don’t want you to catch a cold – I’m not even sure if you could, but I’m sure Sam and Jess would be the only happy people when you did_.) Dean’s thoughts broadcast worry with a tinge of excitement. Castiel shrugged. ( _I have never worn any clothes so I don’t know, but I can always try, can’t I?_ )

Dean pushed his happiness through. ( _Hold your arms out so I can put it on._ )

Castiel stretched his arms and Dean put on the thick, half open clothing thing. Dean huffed. ( _It’s called a coat, Cas._ )

Castiel shrugged. He did not care much about this thing. It was annoying over his back-fins, though.

( _It’ll only be for a few minutes._ )

( _Okay._ ) Castiel tried to relax as much as possible, and tried folding his back-fins against his back, pulling them tightly in against his body.

( _It’ll be very cold outside, Cas. It might even be freezing._ )

At Castiel’s twinge of confusion and curiosity, Dean pictured a sea that didn’t move as it usually did but still was easy to see through, and people standing on it. He did not understand. Humans weren’t supposed to be able to stand on the water. Dean picked up these thoughts and chuckled. ( _Let’s just show you what happens to rain when it freezes like this._ )

Castiel felt Dean’s excitement resurface, childish in its giddiness, as he lifted Castiel again and carried him through the door.

When on the deck, Castiel shuddered, curled his tail closer to his chest but still tightly wound around Dean to protect himself against the extreme cold. Dean – he had been right, it _was_ cold outside – tried to shield Castiel’s body from the icy wind as much as he could. It was only when he felt warm and comfortable enough that he pried his unconsciously shut eyes open and noticed the white, fluffy things which fell out of the sky. Curiously, he stretched a hand out to catch one, but hissed as he had to pull back because of the cold, _cold,_ of the white things.

Dean, meanwhile, laughed out loud, a sound so delightful to Castiel that it made his heart jump -  even if Dean laughed because Castiel failed to catch one of the fluffy things.

( _This is snow, Cas._ ) Dean pointed at the white things – snow – and held out a hand, supporting Castiel’s weight on only one arm. A snow-thing landed perfectly on one of Deans fingers and Castiel watched it with rapt attention.

( _One of those “fluffy white things” is called a snowflake_.) Dean then went into explaining what snow was and where it came from. Castiel tried to make a snowflake land on his fingertip like Dean had done but he didn’t manage to do that. Dean laughed again, the weightless, joyous sound Castiel had come to love. It made Castiel warmer than he’d been up until now – though his body was also getting used to the cold.

( _Don’t worry. Snowflakes aren’t meant to be caught like that._ ) Dean still maintained the broad smile. ( _I was just lucky_.)

Castiel pouted. ( _But you made it seem so easy to catch one in your hand._ )

Dean couldn’t seem to stop smiling. ( _It was just luck, silly. Nothing more, nothing less. You’re so child-like at times… and your pout is definitely cute._ ) Dean pressed a light kiss to Castiel’s nose.

Castiel turned closer to dean and found Dean’s lips with his, turning the affectionate kiss into a more frenzied one. Dean responded easily and ran his tongue over Castiel’s bottom lip, slowly licking his way around Castiel’s mouth after being granted permission. Castiel drew his lips in over his teeth to avoid Dean hurting his tongue and tried to put his own tongue in the mix but Dean withdrew with a small chuckle. “No, Cas,” he said, using his throat-voice.

“No?” Castiel asked, using his throat-voice in reply because he wanted Dean to keep on talking. Dean obviously picked up on that in his mind because he kept on talking, translating it through the kin-connection.

“No, Cas. We won’t do that right now. It’s too cold. I should get you inside again.”

( _But I don’t want to_.)

( _What is it you don’t want to, Cas? Stop kissing or going inside?_ ) Dean pulled a brow up and Castiel felt a little wave of disappointment at Dean not using the throat-voice anymore.

( _Both, I think. I like the snow._ ) Castiel looked up, the little snow-flakes falling down and in his eyes, making his eyes flutter more than usual.

( _I can see you do. I’m getting a little cold, though, so I think it’s a good idea to head inside again and get you back to the water, before you are too dry to move._ )

Now Castiel was paying attention and Dean said that he was cold, Castiel could pick up the tremors running through Dean’s body and he decided that he couldn’t make Dean sick because he wanted to stay outside. He also felt a little tired, after staying up for way too long to make sure nothing happened to Dean, so he gladly accepted going inside and  warming up a little.

Dean hoisted him up a little and practically ran inside, removing Castiel’s coat from his body and going down the stairs as fast as he could without it being dangerous. As soon as they were inside the room with the small-sea again, Dean put Castiel down on Dean’s bed and grabbed a big, thick, long-sleeved piece of clothing – Dean quickly supplied a name for it; “hoodie”. He pulled it on and sighed in relief. ( _That’s better._ )

( _Why?_ ) Castiel didn’t understand what the “ hoodie”  made better, exactly. It didn’t seem very comfortable to him.

( _It’s warm and dry and I am kind of cold right now? I need to warm up again, Cas._ ) Dean supplied the feeling of the warmth he got in the hoodie and how it felt against his skin. ( _It was colder outside than I anticipated. If I’d know, I’d have pulled on more layers to keep warm._ )

Castiel nodded in understanding. Humans needed clothing to keep warm and couldn’t adjust to temperature like him. ( _Can… can I sleep in the bed too or do you want me to be in the water?_ ) Castiel knew it was hard, because Dean was cold and he wouldn’t get warmer if Castiel wormed his way into Dean’s bed because Castiel was colder than Dean, but he felt Dean wanted him to stay – which was what won out eventually.

( _Yeah. Just… let me get warm too, please._ ) Dean shivered again and pulled up the sheets of the bed, shooing Castiel under first and then moving in himself. Castiel sighed. It felt great to be on the boat for now, and he had enjoyed the snow, just like Dean had thought. He really would be happy here, if it weren’t for Lilith and Alistair and Gordon and Azazel.

His last conscious thought before falling asleep was, ( _I love the snow, can we see it again?_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these versions of Castiel and Dean, but if you enjoyed this or don't really understand, I suggest you go reading "Out of the Deep" by riseofthefallenone (http://archiveofourown.org/works/548878/chapters/977676). It's beautiful.


End file.
